Fate and Destiny
by Kyria Ryuu
Summary: This is my first one shot I did and I hope you'll all like it!


A small one shot that I did while trying to think of the next chapter of The power of love...this kind of sprung an idea into it but...Here is the one shot I worked on...enjoy

Disclaimer...Hmph,be that way!I don't own them so go a head and sue me for it!I don't care because I can still make my own stories..

Fate and destiny...

After playing your life through your head,you come to realize that maybe...just maybe,it was fate.Fate that you meet the greatest person in your life,fate that let him show you true love and trust.But,fate always twist and turn and then,you're left heart broken once in a while.And,a feeling of sadness washes over you and you realize that maybe what you wanted in life isn't clear anymore.That you have a choice to make.

And choices...are hard to make.Fate is what lead you to make a heart stopping decision and you never got to see him again.The decision that made you never go back...back to the one place you felt whole in.And you had to live with that decision crying over it,wishing you sould go back in time to reverse what you did. But you can't and you have to move on...

Move on to the good things in life and cherish it while you can,but seemingly...you can't.You've lost the only chance at happiness when you handed him the jewel and went home all because...you didn't think he loved you.And you kidded yourself over and over again that how could he possiably love you...you were just a clone of the one he loved...nothing more.So,you sealed the well away,never to be used for time travel again.

So,you moved on with your life but,your heart still held a peice of him...a small feeling that whenever you thought of him...it made you feel happy and sad at the same time...Because you know you can't go back. All you have are the memories and the hope that was still there...a hope that one day...you could go back and say sorry.

But,the hope is being slowly crushed as everyday you walk by the shrine well house and you stop and look at it.And a longing overcomes you,sending waves of tears out of your eyes because you know...but you don't want to belive it.That you lost everything and there was no way to get it back.You lost a chance to be happy...truly happy with him and start a family with him.But,all of it was pushed away because you were mad.

And these feelings of anger and sadness will stay in your heart because of the guilt that lays inside...guilt of not being there to watch the young kitsune grow up...to watch the marrige of your two friends...watch as their children grow and mature.But most of all...not being there with him.And the memories of him will haunt your dreams and mind..never allowing you to stop thinking of him...Wondering if he's okay.Wondering if he's still thinking of you...wondering if he never took the time to stop whatever he was doing to just think of the old memories...bad and good.

And...you just move on with your life...and yet,never stopped thinking of him.Your mind creates images of what he'd look like when he's older...and how strong and caring he's be if you were there.But,you're not and you just have to wonder if he still cares at all.If he still wishes he was a full demon now that you're gone.But, you have to smile and keep your head high just get through the day.

But,still...the memories will not go away and the feelings you still have will not either.No matter how hard you try,you just can't push them away...and when you came across your old journel...the old memories and sadness crushes your heart.And suddenly,you find your self on the ground,tears streaming down your face as all of the years pain and sadness unleashes in torments of sobs.

And you ask yourself...Should you just burn this and never think of the pain and memories again?But, you just hold it to your chest and sit helplessly on the ground...banishing those thoughts away.The memories of pain and hurt will never go away because it is engraved right into your mind...not letting you pry them away and forget.

And,the tears keep falling...not showing any sign of stopping.A small peice of hope allows you to wipe away your tears and gradually walk out of the house you've lived in for so many years.Your legs just seem to move on their own as you come to a stop outside the hidden well house.And all of it just seems of a blur...and suddenly, you find yourself back in the past.

A small wave of joy washes over you and suddenly,a hand reaches down and picks you up into a tight embrace...and you can feel the warm tears on your neck slowly descend down your back.And you just cry too...as you look at the face of the hanyou boy who showed more love to you than you could ever hope for.

But...it's not you he loves...it's me and I just wrap my arms around his neck and kiss his cheek softly.He just runs his hand through my hair and holds me close.

"You came back..."He just whispers silently as I still have my arms around his neck.And I just can't help but feel a joy come from my heart and I just laugh like I never thought I would.

"Of course I came back!I love you...even though I know you have Kikyo!I just couldn't stand to be away from you!"I said as I continue laughing.It felt so good that I could just laugh and be myself around him...like I had no care in the world.He just looks at me,with a smile on his lips and he just laughs with me.

"I love you too,Kagome.Always have!"I just burst out in more tears and I kiss him.I have waited for those words to be said back and know...he did and I couldn't but feel like Fate wasn't the only one with us.

I just smiled and held him close.His words have brought a new hope and faith in me than I could ever hope for...

But,Fate played the part in the begining of our journey and when I fell through the well but Destiny plays a part now...Destiny is what made me come back and into the arms of the one I love.And now,I have both of them to thank...for making everything in the end turn out right.The way I have been dreaming about for as long as I could remember.It had only been four years and I only aged but never chanegd apperances...and Inuyasha?Well,he didn't change either and I wouldn't change him in a million years...I love him the way he is and I want to be with him forever.

Well...that's my first one shot...I hopes you like it!Please Review and tell me how you like'd it!As for The power of Love?I'll to it right away...


End file.
